


New Country, New State, New Neighbors

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, mentions of Ray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Once Gavin moves into the neighborhood he finds out that all his neighbors hate him and for no reason. So, he is going to try and get to know them one by one to figure out why they hate him. Even if it takes him to some unknown territory.





	New Country, New State, New Neighbors

Gavin groaned as he set down his tenth box. The state of Oregon was nice enough in some parts and so were the people. He had just happened to get the neighbors who hated him right off the bat.

Gavin glanced behind him from the top of his steps and he noticed a bearded man staring at him with a cup of coffee in hand. He smiled to the man who just rolled his eyes then turned and went back inside of his place.

Right, he knew that would be the response but he had to still try and be neighborly. They hadn't spoken to him since the first time he was able to see his house. He had gotten the new keys from the property manager and went to view what damage the previous people could have done.

Supposedly, you can do a lot of damage to just one house.

He sighed as he opened the door and the smell of cleaning supplies hit his senses. His eyes watered a bit and he stepped back but he knew that would happen too. He was just here yesterday getting his new house cleaned out but he had barely gotten downstairs done.

He lifted up the box that was blocking his way inside and he then set it down in the main room with the others. He sighed and looked around.

He was glad he got the place clean enough so he could move in some of his things. He nodded to how decent it looked and went to get more boxes.

He went to the back of the small moving truck and heard a whistle. He chose to ignore it but it came again and this time he looked behind him to see someone with tattoos all over scowling at him.

Gavin rolled his eyes to the gesture. Why whistle to someone you don't like? He didn't get it.

He slid the box out and set it on the ground then he set another on the ground. He huffed out some as he looked at the small mass of boxes he had to get up his steps. It was going to be a long morning.

It wasn't really until noon that someone had offered to help him. A guy with auburn hair just glared at him. Another guy who looked completely normal just gave him a disappointing look. Gavin didn't know why but it affected him in some way.

The man who had offered help was almost a head shorter than him.

“Uh, I would totally appreciate it if you did but you don't have to,” Gavin assured the other.

“It's no problem, promise ya. Just let me help ya.”

Gavin smiled warmly to that then wiped his hand on his jeans before holding it out to the other. “My name's Gavin by the way. Pleasure to meet you,” he smiled.

The other looked at his hand before taking it. “I'm Jeremy. Pleased to meet ya, Gavin.”

Gavin smiled more to Jeremy who pulled his hand away then turned to the truck. He hadn't smiled back but a handshake was just as good.

“Just these few more boxes then it's done. Thanks again,” Gavin explained. He stepped forward to get his boxes from inside and handed one to Jeremy.

The other had no trouble lifting it and Gavin was impressed. That was one of his heavier boxes. He swallowed then turned to grab one of the last boxes and he went up the stairs into his house.

He watched Jeremy put the box down and look around.

“You've cleaned this place up pretty good. Good job.” Jeremy praised and Gavin felt his face heat up.

“Well, most of the time I just do a surface cleaning of things but everything in this place needed a deep cleaning. I'm pretty glad it was easy enough.” Gavin said and set his box down.

“I know it was pretty trashed. I noticed all your bags out there.” Jeremy side glanced to Gavin who shrugged.

“Mostly soda cans and just pizza boxes. Some other things also,” Gavin trailed off. “But it was worth it.” He smiled to Jeremy.

Jeremy turned to him and looked him over before nodding. “I'll get ya your last box for you then I'll be on my way.” Jeremy walked past Gavin and brushed his shoulder against his.

Gavin stumbled to what Jeremy did and he frowned some. He wondered what that had been about but he didn't dwell on it long. He went to opening his last few boxes so he could start putting things away in their proper places.

He walked over into the kitchen and began putting things away when Jeremy popped back in. “I'm heading off, Gavin. See you around.” Jeremy said and was walking away but came back. “Have you met the other guys?” Jeremy asked and Gavin shook his head.

He stopped putting plates away and faced Jeremy. “I saw them but all they did was give me dirty or disapproving looks.” Gavin shrugged then walked over to Jeremy. “Not sure what I can do to get them to interact with me, honestly.”

Jeremy pursed his lips when Gavin stepped towards him and he glanced away then back to the other. “The bearded one is named Jack. He's nice. You can try him first? Not sure he'd talk though. Geoff; the tattooed one, has a pretty tight leash on him. Then there is Michael who is iffy when it comes to his mood. And then there is Ryan who hunts a lot so, he isn't here often.” Jeremy explained.

Gavin blinked some but nodded slowly as he registered the new information that was handed to him. “Thanks Jeremy,” he smiled.

“Of course.” Jeremy then waved and walked out of his house.

Gavin sighed some and looked after him. There was Geoff, Michael, Ryan, and Jack who weren't speaking to him. A small frown found it's way onto Gavin’s lips as he had to get to the bottom of why the others didn't like him.

Gavin shook his head some as he ran his hand through his hair. That would take some time though and he didn't have the time for that. For now he had to get things unpacked and his work station set up.

* * *

 Gavin didn't know how many days he had taken to get his house set up but he did know he had received insults from his neighbors. There were a couple from Geoff that partially stabbed at him but Gavin chose not to retort back to the other. Hell, he wanted to started shit but Ryan was talking to the other and Gavin had seen him haul a buck out of his truck. He didn't want to mess with that.

That had happened over the days. He also remembered something Michael said that was hurtful but again there was Ryan. On that day he had been covered in blood. Gavin assumed it was from a hunting kill but it unnerved him that Michael was just okay with Ryan being like that. He was even talking to him! He had scurried from that scene pretty quickly.

Now it was a new day and he sighed as he sat on the floor his spare room with cords around him. Of course he had to go out again to get stuff because he had forgotten it in his last supply run. Now he had to deal with whatever shit the neighbors were cocking up and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it.

Gavin rubbed his face and glanced at the time. It was still pretty early in the day and he was sure most of his neighbors didn't get up till noon. He stood and stretched his body out before heading out.

He slid his shoes on and went to exit then he jumped to seeing Jack at the bottom of his steps.

“Uh, how can I help you?” Gavin asked curiously. He wasn't sure what the other wanted but he hoped he didn't do anything weird.

“Do you have a cup of sugar?” Jack asked and held up a cup he had brought.

“Oh!” Gavin mulled it over then nodded. “I can get it for you. Would you like to come in for the time being?” Gavin asked.

“No, just need the sugar but thanks,” Jack nodded to him. He held the cup out and Gavin took it.

He headed inside and got his sugar to pour it into the cup for Jack. He guessed the man wasn't really a social person but he could be wrong. He swore he had seen him smiling while talking to Geoff before but he remembered what Jeremy said about the two. Well, that's a weird relationship.

Gavin cursed as he spilled some sugar on his counter but he quickly recovered. He poured a bit of sugar out of the cup and he went to put his sugar away. He went back outside and handed the other his cup back.

“There you go, mate,” Gavin smiled.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” Jack mumbled then he walked away.

Gavin watched him for a bit before he shut his door and locked it. He had errands to run anyways. Getting moved in and settled down was harder than he thought.

* * *

Grocery shopping had been easy enough for Gavin and he even remembered the things he needed too. Which was something he didn't do all the time. He had gotten back to his house just in time to see Jack just cooking up some burgers in his own front yard.

The smell wafted over to Gavin and his mouth began to water. It smelled great to him but that might be because he hadn't really had a home cooked meal since he left England. He had also been too busy lately to cook his own food. A loud growl from his stomach reminded him just how hungry he was and he made his way back into his house. At least Jack had been normal compared to everyone else.

* * *

Gavin had been pretty wrong about all his assumptions of his neighbors.

Jack is social. Just has to be the right people. He had observed this from his window one day. He was laughing and smiling with Michael then Ryan came along to join the talk which caused Jack to get even more joyful. It was actually nice to see. At least he knows his neighbors can express themselves.

He tapped his fingers against the window sill then walked away to sit on a love seat he had nabbed off the internet. He sighed to the relaxation it brought and stared at his TV which was off.

Either he could get up and properly introduce himself to everyone outside or he could play games. He only had to ponder his decision for a little bit since he already knew what he was going to do.

Video games were always something that relaxed him and he seriously needed that right now.

* * *

It had been at least a month there at his new place and Gavin barely got comfortable. Everything in his house was clean and set up. He had most of the boxes thrown out along with the trash. Of course he had been hoping it wouldn't take that long but at least now he could relax most of the time.

He only had to go into the office once or twice a week then he could do most of his work from home. It was convenient for him and he had been glad when his boss suggested it to him. Sure, he could suffer from cabin fever but he had finally gotten his license after not having one for the longest time. So, he could drive himself somewhere once in awhile to get fresh air.

He stepped out of his car and went up to his house after a long day at the office. Things had gone well enough but he still had another day to complete. A groan escaped him and he leaned his head against the door. The sound of paper crinkling brought him out of his thoughts and he took a tiny step back to spot a flyer on his door.

He looked it over and saw it was an invitation to a block party that was to be held that weekend.

**Get to know your neighbors!**

**Bring food as it will be a potluck.**

**And your friendliness! Chat and make friends! Don't be shy.**

**The party will start at 5 pm and end around 9pm.**

**Hope to see you there, neighbor!**

Gavin stared at the paper for a while then nodded. He might as well go and mingle with others. Maybe he could learn more about his neighbors that were in his vicinity. Anything would help him now, anything.

**Author's Note:**

> New story. It might have plot holes in it. Not sure. But enjoy. Also yes the title is too long. Also nothing against Oregon at all.


End file.
